La convivencia no es fácil, ¿verdad Draco?
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tuvieran que convivir durante su año en Hogwarts? ¡Y no sólo ellos! Si quieres saber más entra y disfruta de esta historia
1. Introducción

Albus Dumbledore llegó a una conclusión. Esto no podía seguir así. Las continuas peleas entre Slytherins y Gryffindors tenían que acabar de una forma radical. No se le ocurría más manera que esa, así que decidió llamar a los dos jefes de estas dos casas, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall, contarles lo que había planeado, y que Merlín le amparase.

Por supuesto los dos profesores pusieron el grito en el cielo, sobretodo Snape, menuda sarta de tonterías había soltado ese viejo chiflado por su boca. Aunque más le valía callarse, no podía permitirse perder su puesto de trabajo. Incluso con sueldo al pobre hombre no le daba ni para comprarse un champú decente.

McGonagall por su parte se mantuvo más coherente, si el sabio director pensaba que ese plan iba a salir bien, debería salir bien, por descabellado que pareciera.

Dumbledore preparó un ala del castillo para sus propósitos y rápidamente todo quedó preparado.

Esa misma noche todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff abandonaron el Gran Comedor mientras los demás se quedaban allí esperando una charla del director. Por supuesto todos se estaban preguntando que iba a pasar a continuación, y ninguno de ellos entendía que hacían allí junto a su casa rival. Eso no pintaba muy bien.

Dumbledore se levantó, alegre como siempre y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Queridos chicos – Comenzó – sé que lo que os voy a decir no va a ser plato de gusto ni para leones ni para serpientes, pero esta situación debe acabar. – Todos los alumnos allí presentes empezar a presagiar lo peor, tal Sybill Trelawney, y por Merlín que no se equivocaban lo más mínimo. – Sus jefes de casa aquí presentes y yo hemos decidido – si, esos dos jefes de casa ahora miraban ceñudos al director, ellos no habían decidido absolutamente nada – que para que cesen tantos problemas entre vosotras haremos una especie de "convivencias" entre vuestras casas. – Si alguien hubiera sacado una foto a cada alumno hubiéramos visto que todos tenían las mismas caras largas, nerviosas y de desesperación. – Lo que haremos ahora, es lo siguiente, en estas urnas que se encuentran a mi derecha, que como veréis, hay catorce, están divididas por casa y curso. Ahora nuestros queridos Severus y Minerva irán curso por curso emparejándoos a todos. Cuando termine este proceso explicaré que es lo que haréis con vuestra pareja.

Los alumnos estaban poniendo el grito en el cielo. Esto no era nada lógico, ¿cómo iban a tener que hacer algo juntos un Gryffindor y un Slytherin? Si había problemas entre ellos no era precisamente porque se llevasen bien entre ellos.

La profesora McGonagall dijo de pronto:

-¡Ronald Weasley!

-Ay no, yo no quiero. – Dijo Ron mientras esperaba que Snape sacara un papel de Slytherin con el nombre de su compañero.

-¡Pansy Parkinson!

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo con ese traidor a la sangre? – Dijo la chica.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por ese insulto señorita Parkinson! – Dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente mientras Snape la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla ahí mismo. – Y que no vuelva a oír nada parecido.

-¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? – Se preguntó Ron mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-No te quejes tanto que no te ha tocado con Malfoy – Respondió Harry – verás que me toca a mí, con mi mala suerte...

-Cállate y deja de compadecerte de una vez, - dijo Hermione enfadada - ¿no puedes dejar un momento de ser el centro de atención?

Harry iba a replicar, pero escuchó algo que le cortó la respiración.

-¡Harry Potter!

Esa fue la voz de la profesora McGonagall, ahora saldría de dudas respecto a su mala suerte.

-¡Vincent Crabbe! – Dijo el profesor Snape con un gruñido seco.

Harry gimió, supuestamente aliviado, pero ese compañero tampoco le alegraba mucho el día.

-¡Hermione Granger!

La chica dio un grito y pegó un salto que hizo retumbar el banco.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-¡Mierda! – Gritó Hermione.

-¡Con la sangre sucia ni de broma! – Dijo a su vez Draco.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor Granger! – Snape acababa de devolverle el favor a McGonagall pero…

-¡Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin señor Malfoy! – Ahora la tocaba a la jefa de Gryffindor. – Dije que no toleraría más comentarios como este.

Al poco rato terminó el sorteo de compañeros, nadie estaba feliz con quien le había tocado. Pero aun les esperaba una nueva sorpresa. Dumbledore se levantó para comunicarles aquello que aun no sabían.

-Ahora que ya tienen nuevos compañeros, les diré que es lo que van a hacer con ellos. He preparado un ala del castillo con múltiples habitaciones, suficientes para todos. Allí dormirán con sus parejas. Si uno quiere ir a estudiar, los dos han de ir a estudiar. Si quieren bajar a comer, ambos bajarán. Si quieren dar un paseo por el lago, los dos van juntitos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos se habían quedado mudos, no querían oír hablar de nada más. Todos menos Fred Weasley, que aun no estar a gusto con su compañero, todavía tenía ganas de bromas.

-Bueno, supongo que ya que los alumnos tenemos que dormir junto al enemigo los profesores Snape y McGonagall también compartirán habitación, ¿no?

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tal incoherencia Weasley! – Exclamó Snape.

-¡Excelente idea querido! – Dijo divertido Albus Dumbledore. – No se me había ocurrido. Si, Severus y Minerva os darán ejemplo. Déjenme que les prepare un cuarto.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Minerva McGonagall por primera vez en su vida pensó que aquel director era un viejo loco.


	2. Juntos, ¡y muy revueltos!

Todo estaba siendo un caos, no se oían más que gritos e insultos por los pasillos. Snape y McGonagall no hacían más que discutir y quitar puntos, tanto que los relojes de arena de ambas casas se estaban quedando vacíos, y para colmo, Dumbledore anunció que se iba a la cama, ya que estaba cansado - mis viejos huesos, ya saben – dijo el director. – ¿Sus viejos huesos? – Pensó Severus Snape – Ganas me dan de volver a mis épocas de mortífago y reventarlos, que me mandaste a dormir con esa vieja bruja arrugada. Claro que Minerva McGonagall no estaba muy contenta tampoco, ese maldito crío se las iba a pagar.

-¡Weasley! – Gritó McGonagall con esa voz que tanto miedo inspiraba en sus alumnos. Cuatro cabezas pelirrojas se volvieron asustadas al escuchar ese grito. – No, vosotros no, ¡Fred Weasley! Haga el favor de venir aquí inmediatamente.

Fred se despidió de sus hermanos como un soldado al ir a la guerra. Y pensándolo bien, realmente no era para menos.

-¿Si, profesora McGonagall? – Dijo el chico con falsa inocencia en la mirada.

-¡Te voy a tener castigado limpiando todos los baños del castillo durante el resto de tus días! – Tronó la profesora. - ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir decir semejante cosa? Ahora me veo obligada a compartir mi vida con el profesor Snape ¡por tu culpa!

-Pero si sólo era una pequeña broma para calmar los ánimos, nunca pensé que el señor director hiciera caso.

-¡Niño bobo! Al profesor Dumbledore todas estas cosas le parecen divertidas, maldito viejo loco…

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-¡Silencio! Y corra a buscar a su pareja y una habitación, que no tenemos toda la noche, ¡y mañana hablaremos de su castigo Weasley!

El ala del castillo que Albus Dumbledore había preparado se había convertido en diversos pasillos con innumerables puertas en las que se encontraban las habitaciones donde leones y serpientes debían convivir a partir de aquel momento. Sólo se escuchaban peleas sobre que cama ocupar cada uno, que si me gusta más esa, que si en esta hay más claridad, que si te ha tocado la de al lado de la chimenea… La mitad de los alumnos iban en tropel hacia la enfermería aquejados de diversos efectos que los maleficios les habían causado. La señora Pomfrey estaba en estado de máxima alerta, no había suficientes camas para todos ¡y el director durmiendo!

Harry Potter llegó allí con la cabeza hinchada como un globo aerostático gracias al maleficio que Crabbe le había lanzado.

Neville Longbottom, cuyo compañero de cuarto había resultado ser Gregory Goyle, irrumpió en la enfermería con un ojo morado y la nariz ensangrentada. Ese burro ni se molestó en sacar su varita, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y le dio unos cuantos puñetazos.

Ginny Weasley por supuesto había lanzado su genial maleficio mocomurcielago a la chica con la que la había tocado, Amanda Kane, la cual no hacía más que correr de un lado para otro dejando rastros de moco por todo lo que tocaba y gritando que iba a matar a esa niñata pelirroja traidora a la sangre, mientras Ginny se reía de buena gana.

Fred y George Weasley por su parte intentaban hechizar los calzoncillos de sus parejas, Adrian Pucey y Lucian Bole respectivamente, para que encogieran en cuanto se los pusieran.

Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en una acalorada discusión sobre como debían guardar las cosas en el baúl compartido que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Ella quería ocupar el baúl entero para ella, porque no pensaba dejar sus bragas a la vista de ningún chico, o al menos eso dijo, porque tal como la contestó Ron, no sería la primera vez que las dejaba bien a la vista de alguno. Y es que, la señorita Parkinson no tenía demasiada buena reputación en Hogwarts. Pero claro, ahí la cosa empezó a subir de tono y los insultos cada vez iban a mayores, hasta que Ron se cansó, sacó la varita y partió el baúl en dos, se acabó el problema.

Hermione y Draco ni si quiera discutían, es más, intentaban ni mirarse ni tocarse, estaban demasiado conmocionados como para andar discutiendo. Los dos pensaban que tenían la peor suerte del mundo. El que apoyaba fervientemente las ideas de quien no debe ser nombrado y la hija de muggles. De repente entraron en su cuarto como un torbellino Ron y Pansy, visiblemente acalorados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Granger! – Dijo Pansy con una voz que rayaba el histrionismo. - ¡Cómo se te ocurra acercarte lo más mínimo a Draco te mato! ¡Te juro por Merlín que te mato!

-Tranquilízate Parkinson, no todas somos como tú. – Dijo Hermione calmadamente mientras doblaba una de sus túnicas y la metía en su parte del baúl. – Quizá fuera Ron quien tuviera que preocuparse por si te tiras encima de él mientras duerme.

-¿Qué insinúas maldita sangre sucia?

Ahora todo se volvió confuso, tanto Hermione como Ron sacaron las varitas, casi al tiempo lo hicieron los otros dos y se pusieron a lanzarse hechizos unos a otros, pero ninguno acertaba, realmente estaban demasiado nerviosos, su pulso no era el mejor para apuntar, por lo que la habitación quedó prácticamente destrozada. En ese instante entró por la puerta Severus Snape, que fue inmediatamente hacia allí cuando empezó a escuchar los destrozos. Los dos slytherins le contaron su propia versión de los hechos, por lo que los gryffindors quedaron castigados. Cada uno se fue a su cama y no volvieron a hablar en toda la noche.

Severus Snape se dirigió hacia su cuarto y pensó que no volvería a salir de allí en toda la noche oyese lo que oyese.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Minerva McGonagall con un camisón de cuadros escoceses, con el que se la veían los brazos y las piernas, llenas de pelos por cierto, flácidos y colgantes, y se le escapó un gemido de asco. Pero ese gemido fue interpretado por la profesora McGonagall como que le había gustado verla así, por lo que decidió advertirle.

-¡Severus! ¡Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de mí mientras duerma!

-Pero por favor Minerva, ¿crees que esas piernas peludas atraen a algún hombre? ¡Ni por un millón de galeones me acercaría a ti! – Sentenció el profesor Snape, y sin más, se metió en la cama.

Al cabo de dos horas Severus seguía sin dormir, ¡encima de vieja, fea y arrugada, esa maldita mujer roncaba como si estuviera tronando!


	3. El director y sus locuras

Al día siguiente los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encontraban desayunando apaciblemente en el Gran Comedor, algo extrañados porque aun no hubiera llegado ningún alumno de las casas restantes.

Al poco rato comenzaron a escuchar pasos, carreras, gritos e insultos. Se miraron unos a otros preguntándose a que venía tanto jaleo. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron como un torbellino, empujándose, insultándose, dándose patadas, poniéndose la zancadilla… Y cada cual fue a la mesa que tenían asignada por casa.

Por su parte Snape y McGonagall ocuparon sitio en la mesa de profesores, cada uno a un extremo, parecía que no querían ni verse. Las ojeras del jefe de Slytherin le llegaban casi a la boca, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de los ronquidos de su compañera de cuarto. – Debo comprarme unos tapones para los oídos, ¡maldita vieja! – Pensó el hombre con furia.

En esos momentos entró una bruja con aspecto de sapo gordo sonriente enfundada en una túnica rosa, que fue directa a sentarse al lado de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué tal la noche querida? – Preguntó el sapo con sonrisa fingida. – Ya me he enterado de que debes compartir habitación con Severus, ¡a ver si vamos a tener un romance en el profesorado!

-¡Cállate la boca Dolores! – McGonagall elevó tanto el tono de voz que todos los alumnos la miraron extrañados. - ¡A la próxima alusión que hagas sobre el tema vas a tener una fregona metida en la boca durante tres meses! ¿Ha quedado claro?

-No es para ponerse así, Minerva, era una broma sin malicia para empezar la mañana.

-¡Yo a ese niño le mato! ¡Weasley prepárate! ¡Lo qué le dije ayer no va a ser nada comparado con lo que le espera! ¡Es que me dan ganas de avisar a su madre!

-Ay no profesora, a mi madre no. – Dijo Fred asustado por primera vez desde que comenzaron las amenazas. – Realmente creo que sería mejor que hablase usted con mi padre, mi madre ya tiene bastante disgusto con lo de Percy…

-¡Qué te lo has creído! Como si no supiera yo bien lo que ocurre. ¡Su padre no le diría absolutamente nada!

En medio de aquella discusión, el director de Hogwarts hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor, por lo que tanto Minerva como Fred se callaron, con cara de haber dormido estupendamente, con una espléndida sonrisa y acompañado de Dobby que llevaba una gran pila de papeles entre los brazos. Dumbledore llegó a la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y miró hacia los alumnos. No pareció contento de verles separados por casas.

-No, no, chicos – dijo jovial el director -, dije que debíais estar todo el día juntos, y el desayuno es una parte del día, al igual que la comida y la cena, así que quiero veros juntos.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no se estaban enterando de nada, pero cierta alumna de los Ravenclaws tomó las palabras al pie de la letra y fue corriendo en busca de Harry Potter para sentarse con él.

-Ah, no señorita Chang, usted puede quedarse en su mesa, no es necesario que se junte con nadie. – Dijo amablemente Dumbledore, mientras pensaba que debía tener los ojos puestos en esa muchacha o le iba a pervertir a su niño dorado. Mientras, Cho volvió a su sitio con la cara roja como un tomate.

Con malas ganas serpientes y leones empezaron a sentarse con sus respectivos compañeros. Con la consecuencia de que a los dos minutos estaban absolutamente todos llenos de comida de pies a cabeza. Los objetos arrojadizos eran demasiado tentadores para todos.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo. Hubo un suspiro generalizado que expresaba lo que todos pensaban, ¿Qué querrá ahora el viejo?

-Queridos alumnos, con vista a que hay algunos que aun no os habéis enterado de lo que pasa, voy a explicarlo. – El director contó toda la película que se había montado y los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws estallaron en carcajadas, cuando acabaron, el profesor continuó. – Como es lógico, las clases también forman parte de día, por lo que me he visto obligado a cambiar los horarios de todo el colegio para que estéis todos juntitos en amor y compañía. Dobby os repartirá vuestros nuevos horarios.

Hermione levantó la mano, parecía que el sabio director había dejado pasar un pequeño detalle.

-Profesor Dumbledore, estos nuevos horarios se referirán a las materias comunes, ¿verdad? Porque en las optativas no puede ser. Yo por ejemplo voy a Aritmancia y Malfoy no.

-Claro, señorita Granger, - dijo amablemente Albus, - eso ya estaba pensado. Hoy me levanté temprano para mirar sus fichas, y mi querido Dobby me ayudó, en esas horas tendréis un nuevo compañero. Recuerdo su caso, fue muy fácil de resolver. Usted cursa Aritmancia, es cierto, y a esa misma hora se imparte la clase de Adivinación a la que el señor Malfoy acude, por lo que busqué un caso que fuera contrario, y curiosamente lo encontré en la siguiente ficha. Su compañero Ronald Weasley cursa Adivinación y la compañera del señor Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Aritmancia, así que ahí tiene usted el cambio, en esas clases usted contará con la agradable compañía de otra chica, que tal y como están las cosas, la vendrá bien, así podrán conversar de sus cosas.

Hermione ni se molestó en replicar, al igual que hicieron Draco, Ron y Pansy. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia abajo. Ya se les acabaron las ganas. Estaban a punto de comenzar el que sin duda sería el peor curso de sus vidas.

-Voy a escribir ahora mismo a mi padre. – Dijo Draco visiblemente enfadado. – Seguro que él puede arreglar todo esto y no tengo que verte más la cara Granger.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? – Inquirió Hermione de mala gana. - ¿Va a traer a sus amiguitos mortífagos para matar al profesor Dumbledore?

-Cierra ya la boca sangre sucia, sólo de escucharte me dan ganas de matarte a ti yo mismo.

-Atrévete. – Dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su varita, aunque la guardó al momento después de sentir la penetrante mirada de Severus Snape fija en ella. Ya se había ganado un castigo, no quería más. Bastante tenía con soportar a Draco durante tanto tiempo.

Todos cogieron sus horarios y los miraron de mala gana. Ahora debían aprenderse el que tenían en las manos. Nadie, ni uno solo de ellos entendía como ese viejo podía haber si quiera pensado en eso.

-Una cosa más. - ¿Más? Pensaron todos. Pese a los suspiros y gemidos Albus Dumbledore siguió hablando. – Aquí todos debéis ser amigos, y los buenos amigos mantienen cierto tipo de contacto, así que os pido como favor personal, que a parte me hace mucha ilusión, que vayáis de clase en clase formando una fila, y todos agarrados de la mano de vuestro compañero.

-¿Qué? – Todos los alumnos reaccionaron igual. Ese hombre estaba de manicomio, ya no había ninguna duda al respecto. Había que encerrarle.

-Tranquilos chicos, sólo es mientras vayáis de clase en clase, el resto del tiempo no tenéis por que hacerlo.

Una mano se alzó al fondo del Gran Comedor. Debajo de esa mano se encontraba una cabeza pelirroja sonriente dispuesta a decir algo en cuanto le dieran la oportunidad, pero esta no llegó.

-¡Weasley! – Bufó la profesora McGonagall. – ¡No quiero oír ni una sola de las palabras que piense soltar por su boca!

-Minerva, no se enfade con el muchacho, - dijo Dumbledore, - además, creo saber lo que quiere decir. Gracias por recordármelo Fred. Severus y usted también deben ir agarrados de la manita como buenos amigos, ¿entendido?

Las caras de los profesores eran todo un poema, en muchos años como compañeros jamás se les habría ocurrido que iban a terminar así. Esto ya estaba rayando la locura. Ambos montaron en cólera.

-Profesor Dumbledore. – La mano a la que correspondía la cabeza pelirroja seguía levantada. – Yo soy George, no Fred, y realmente quería preguntarle si también debemos ir juntos cuando tengamos que hacer nuestras necesidades.

-Disculpa George. Bueno, eso lo dejo a vuestra elección, eso si, chicos y chicas por separado por favor. Ahora, Severus, Minerva, salgan cogidos de la mano hacia sus clases para dar buen ejemplo a sus alumnos. Mientras vosotros iros preparando en la fila y salid detrás de vuestros profesores.

Nadie quería agarrarse de su compañero, pero no querían tener problemas con el director, por lo que se cogieron sin rechistar, aunque mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Los profesores Snape y McGonagall eran los más renegados, quizá porque llevaban muchos más años de rivalidad que cualquiera de los alumnos. Pero hicieron de tripas corazón y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la altura de donde se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, Minerva hizo un alto en el camino.

-¡Vosotros dos! Quiero veros en mi despacho a las seis en punto de la tarde para hablaros de vuestro castigo, y sin rechistar.

-Pero si yo no hice nada profesora McGonagall. – Replicó George enojado.

-¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¿Y esto qué es? – Dijo mientras señalaba su mano entrelazada con la del jefe Slytherin.

-Pero…

-¡Ni peros ni nada! ¡Sin rechistar he dicho!

Y sin más comenzaron a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Detrás de ellos, una simpática fila de alumnos, no tan simpáticos en ese momento, y cerrando esta peculiar comitiva, el director Albus Dumbledore, a quien todos querían ver encerrado en una ambulancia hacia un hospital psiquiátrico.


	4. Un día complicado

Aquel primer día de clase fue absolutamente desastroso, ninguna clase pudo ser explicada, los alumnos no dejaban de insultarse y pegarse, los castigos aumentaban por momentos y las comidas se convertían de improviso en preocupantes guerras de comida. Y el director sentado en su despacho como si nada, no quería oír hablar de todos estos altercados y parecía como si sólo supiera pronunciar una frase: "Al menos ahora se relacionan, ¿no?" Claro que se relacionaban, eso lo pensaban todos los profesores, pero para nada más que para pegarse e insultarse. Era un caos.

Hermione y Ron había sido castigados por el profesor Snape a limpiar su despacho y a ordenar y etiquetar todos sus ingredientes de pociones. Pero desde luego no podían quejarse. La ira de Minerva McGonagall contra los gemelos Weasley había sido desmesurada, todos sus ratos libres los iban a pasar con ella ayudándole en lo que pidiera, cual elfos domésticos. –Así sabréis lo malo que es ser unos esclavos y dejareis de reíros de mi cuando os diga que os afiliéis a la P.E.D.D.O. – Dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Por la tarde, Draco Malfoy quería ir a volar un rato con su escoba junto a sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch, al fin y al cabo, debían escoger dentro de poco a los nuevos integrantes y estaba bien que se pusieran a tono entre todos. Hermione, por supuesto, no quiso ni oír hablar de ello, ya tenía deberes que hacer, por lo que su plan era quedarse a estudiar en su habitación o en la biblioteca.

-Maldita sangre sucia – dijo Draco con su habitual tono de desprecio -. No pienso pasarme todo el curso encerrado contigo en la biblioteca por tu culpa.

-Y yo desde luego no voy a permitir que tú y tus estúpidos amigos hagáis que suspenda mis TIMOS por ese tonto capricho de ir a volar con la maldita escoba – respondió Hermione calmadamente.

-¿Tú suspendiendo? – Inquirió Draco, al que le habían entrado ganas de provocar a la chica -. Eso sería como un Potter humilde o un Weasley millonario.

-Déjalos en paz Malfoy, ellos ahora no te han hecho nada. Vamos a la biblioteca y cierra el pico.

-No Granger, no pienso ir a ningún lado, vamos a preguntarle al profesor Snape que es lo que opina de todo esto.

-¡Para nada! Se lo preguntaremos a la profesora McGonagall.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, esa mujer me mandará a estudiar contigo.

-Bueno, no hay problema, deben estar juntos. Que lo decidan entre los dos, eso sería lo más justo.

Ambos salieron de su cuarto y se fueron en busca de los profesores para que resolvieran su problema. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina se encontraron de frente con Peeves, el cual les dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa que no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-¿Qué hacen dos jovenzuelos Gryffindor y Slytherin dando vueltas por el castillo juntos? – Preguntó el poltergeist -. ¡Oh! ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Vosotros dos deberíais ir tomados de la mano como buenos amiguitos, si queréis voy a avisar al director de que estáis desobedeciendo sus normas.

-¡Cállate estúpido! – Gritó Draco mientras levantaba el puño amenazadoramente -. ¡Si sigues así llamaré al Barón Sanguinario!

Pero Peeves ya había desaparecido atravesando una pared, y no sabían si iría a avisar a Dumbledore de que no iban agarrados, por lo que decidieron a regañadientes darse de la mano y pasear así por todo el castillo. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff los miraban y soltaban risitas cuando pasaban delante de ellos, lo que provocaba la irritación de ambos.

Por fin, después de mucho preguntar y recorrerse medio castillo, dieron con el paradero de Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall, quienes se encontraban en compañía de Fred y George, los cuales estaban de rodillas en un aula sacando brillo a todos y cada uno de los azulejos que había en el suelo.

-¿Y ustedes qué es lo que quieren señores? – Preguntó McGonagall, a la que se la veía aun bastante alterada.

-Pues verá profesora – comenzó a hablar Hermione un tanto temblorosa -, lo que ocurre es que Malfoy y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo en que hacer esta tarde, él quiere entrenar un poco al quidditch y yo quiero hacer mis deberes.

-Está claro lo que debéis hacer, los dos a la biblioteca – dijo Minerva mirando ceñuda a Draco -. No voy a permitir que una de mis mejores alumnas baje sus notas.

-Disculpa Minerva – interrumpió Snape con una sonrisa en la boca -, no creas que yo voy a permitir que mi casa no gane la copa de quidditch porque la señorita Granger no pueda pasarse una tarde sin estudiar.

-No Severus, eso no es cierto y tampoco es justo para mi alumna, ella necesita estudiar.

-Profesora McGonagall – dijo Severus -, he tenido una idea que les beneficia a los dos. Ambos irán al campo de quidditch, allí la señorita Granger podrá hacer sus tareas mientras el señor Malfoy vuela.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la boca de Draco Malfoy mientras que Hermione se sintió horrorizada.

-Pero profesor – dijo la muchacha con mirada suplicante -, allí no voy a poder concentrarme bien, yo necesito silencio.

-No me replique señorita, ¿acaso quiere otro castigo?

-Claro que no profesor pero…

-Silencio, ya les he dicho lo que tienen que hacer, ahora los dos andando.

Los chicos salieron del aula dados de la mano como debían hacer y fueron a recoger de la habitación la escoba y los libros respectivamente y se encaminaron hacia el campo de quidditch.

Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw seguían riéndose a su paso al verles agarrados de la mano, lo cual era inusual.

Al llegar al campo Hermione se fue directa a las gradas, donde se encontraban otros de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, entre ellos Neville y Harry que habían tenido que ir allí para acompañar a Crabbe y Goyle. Todos los leones se mostraban enfadados, no habían podido hacer lo que ellos querían por culpa de los Slytherin, pero pensaban devolvérsela en cuanto tuvieran una mínima oportunidad.

Las serpientes comenzaron a entrenar, pero no tardaron en empezar a lanzarles bludgers a todos los que estaban en las gradas, lo cual se convirtió en una odisea y se armó un revuelo muy grande. Varios profesores tuvieron que acercarse hasta allí para pararles los pies a todos, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica batalla campal.

Al final, casi todos acabaron en la enfermería por diversas heridas y contusiones.

¿Y el director? En su despacho, disfrutando de una apacible conversación con los retratos que tenía colgados detrás de su mesa.


	5. Cosquillas

-¡Parkinson! – Gritó Ron de visible mal humor mientras miraba con una expresión de asco hacia su cama.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Weasley? – Inquirió Pansy bastante molesta. Se encontraba arreglándose el pelo y no la gustaba que la interrumpiesen -. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Eso me trae sin cuidado – contestó el pelirrojo que no apartaba la mirada de su lecho -, te dejaste algo encima de mi cama.

-Pues lo coges y lo pones encima de la mía, yo ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Muy bien Parkinson, no te comprendo. ¿No decías que no querías que viera tus bragas? Vale, no las dejes encima de mi cama, ¿pero ahora quieres que las toque? ¡Ni muerto!

-¡Quítate de en medio estúpido! – Pansy apartó de un empujón a Ron y se lanzó en picado hacia la cama para quitar sus bragas de la vista del muchacho -. ¿Para qué las miras?

-No haberlas dejado ahí, no duermes tú sola, ¿recuerdas?

Pansy gruñó y continuó arreglándose el cabello como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué se pensaba esa comadreja traidora a la sangre? Jamás iba a quedar por delante de ella, una auténtica Slytherin. Cuando por fin acabó de peinarse se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba: Ron se estaba cambiando para ponerse el pijama y se encontraba en calzoncillos. Pansy se acaloró. – Vaya con Weasley – pensó, - no parecía estar así con la túnica puesta, ¡pero qué digo! ¡Es mi enemigo! -. En esos momentos Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a Pansy mirarle de pies a cabeza.

-¡Pero qué te pasa! – Gritó el muchacho sulfurado - ¡Haz el favor de no mirar!

-Bueno Weasley – respondió airada la chica -, tú puedes mirar mis bragas, pues yo te miro a ti.

Ron avanzó hacia ella de mal humor y la agarró intentando que se diera la vuelta para que dejara de mirarle, pero Pansy tenía ganas de pelear. Ella empezó a empujarle y a pellizcarle para hacerle rabiar mientras que él la hacía cosquillas intentando dejarla sin fuerzas. Pansy, muerta de la risa y estallando en carcajadas cada vez que el pelirrojo acercaba sus dedos a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a él también. Ron, por supuesto, acabó igual que ella; muriéndose de la risa.

Al final, ambos sin fuerzas ni aliento gracias a las carcajadas que esas deliciosas cosquillas les habían proporcionado, cayeron encima de una de las camas. Uno encima de otro. La serpiente encima del león.

Ron aún se seguía riendo mientras Pansy se puso a pensar lo que se había divertido, ¿se había divertido con un Gryffindor? ¿Con un Weasley? Al instante fue consciente de que estaba recostada sobre él y le miró. Sintió ganas de besarle, sólo un beso, por saber que se sentía al besar a un traidor a la sangre. ¿Sólo por saberlo? En esos momentos no la importaba, sólo quería probarlo. Acercó sus labios a los de Ron cuando de pronto el chico reaccionó y se la quitó de encima con un empujón.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estas pensando Parkinson? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola horrorizado. Él estaba recuperando el aliento mientras que ella se tiraba en picado hacia sus labios. Al final serían ciertas las historias que corrían por todo Hogwarts sobre Pansy Parkinson.

-Oye Weasley, te me estabas insinuando, ¿vale? – Así era ella, tenía que quedar siempre encima de todo, como hacía el aceite sobre el agua.

-Mira – dijo Ron con tono cansado -. Ya no tengo ganas de discutir más por hoy, déjalo.

El chico se puso su pijama rápidamente y se metió en la cama mientras miraba a Pansy con recelo. Esa chica había estado a punto de besarlo, menos mal que reaccionó a tiempo, si no, a saber lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿O quizá sí? No, no quería. Desechó esos pensamientos y se dispuso a dormir.

En otra de las habitaciones, Hermione se encontraba en problemas. Debido a la batalla campal que había ocurrido aquella tarde en el campo de quidditch, la chica tenía un brazo escayolado. La señora Pomfrey ya tenía suficientes problemas esa tarde revirtiendo maldiciones y hechizos como para andar curando un hueso roto, por lo que la puso una escayola y la mandó ir al día siguiente para curarla el hueso definitivamente. Con todo esto de las convivencias entre casas había que esperar turno hasta en la enfermería.

Por todo esto, Hermione se las estaba viendo y se las estaba deseando para que se la ocurriera una idea con la que poder cambiarse sin tener que pedir ayuda y sobre todo, sin que Draco la viera sin camisa. Él, por su parte, la miraba altivo y se divertía viendo los intentos de la muchacha por cambiarse, haciendo caso omiso de las furiosas miradas con las se encontraba cuando la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Te ayudo a desnudarte Granger? – Preguntó el rubio arrogantemente.

-¡Ni te me acerques Malfoy! – Respondió ella con tono enfadado.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme si me acerco? – Draco se levantó de su cama y se acercó un poco más a la de ella -. No te veo en condiciones de plantarme cara con ese brazo escayolado, ¿sabes?

Hermione con un rápido movimiento agarró su varita con la mano izquierda, que era la que estaba sana, y la apuntó irritada hacia el chico, que retrocedió inmediatamente al ver que había cogido la vara.

-No iba a tocarte Granger, no sé si aún no te has dado cuenta de que me resultas absolutamente repugnante. Bastante tengo ya con tener que agarrarte la mano cada vez que vamos por los pasillos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Malfoy, bien lo sabes.

Hermione siguió tratando de taparse con las sábanas y sacarse de una vez la camisa para poder ponerse el pijama mientras oía insidiosas risitas del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿En serio no quieres qué te ayude Granger? – Repitió Draco con sorna.

Hermione ya había escuchado bastante, salió de la cama furiosa y varita en ristre apuntó a Draco.

-¡Petrificus totalus! – Gritó con toda la furia que sentía.

El rubio quedó absolutamente inmóvil en su cama mientras que ella salió de la habitación en busca de Ginny Weasley para que la ayudase a ponerse el pijama.

Draco, se quedó pensando ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y se juró a si mismo que iba a hacerle el resto del curso insoportable a esa insufrible sabelotodo.


	6. Como molestar a Granger

Las semanas fueron pasando poco a poco, para algunos más rápido, para otros más despacio; pero el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente.

Los gemelos Weasley no tenían ni un minuto libre gracias a los castigos que les iba poniendo cada día Minerva McGonagall y por eso mismo Severus Snape se iba desesperando un poco más a cada rato, siempre en compañía de aquella vieja y de esos dos demonios de pelo rojo.

A señora Pomfrey después de suplicar durante horas al director había conseguido que llegasen refuerzos a su enfermería, unos cuantos ayudantes y una ampliación de la sala que la hacían las cosas mucho más fáciles teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos diarios que seguían llegándola aquejados de diversos maleficios o heridas.

Albus Dumbledore seguía en sus trece manteniendo en una "idílica convivencia" como él decía, a alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ya nadie se atrevía a rebatirle nada, pues como ya habían visto, las consecuencias podían ser absolutamente desastrosas para todos. Pero se encontraba feliz, según él se habían hecho grandes progresos aunque algunos siguieran tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

Ron y Pansy no habían vuelto ni a rozarse después del incidente del "casi beso", después de la pelea de cosquillas, exceptuando, claro, los momentos en que cruzaban los pasillos que debían ir agarrados de la mano. Tampoco se podía decir que hablasen demasiado, preferían evitarse lo más posible para que ningún incidente volviese a ocurrir entre ellos.

Por otro lado Draco y Hermione parecían haber hecho un pacto de silencio y sólo se dirigían la palabra para cosas imprescindibles, como discutir por ir a la biblioteca a cada rato en que a Hermione se le antojaba hacer cualquier consulta para sus deberes.

Malfoy se la seguía guardando desde aquel día en que Hermione le había dejado petrificado en su cuarto y estuvo así hasta por la mañana, cuando la chica consideró que ya había aprendido la lección. Obviamente, se equivocaba.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes mientras Draco refunfuñaba intentando hacer los suyos. De pronto el chico se puso a cantar una repetitiva melodía en la que sólo se escuchaban dos palabras: me aburro. Hermione le miró fijamente durante unos segundos con expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro, con lo que Draco respondió gritando aún más. La quería sacar de quicio, eso era obvio, pero la muchacha se armó de paciencia y se concentró única y exclusivamente en la tarea que tenía delante.

Al final, quien acabó fuera de sus casillas, fue el propio Draco. Por más que intentaba molestar a esa estúpida sangre sucia ella ni se inmutaba, ya no sabía que hacer para perturbarla, estaba fuera de sí. Y fue cundo hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado hacer, no supo cómo ni por qué lo hizo. Agarró con fuerza a Hermione de la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ella se revolvió arrugando su perfecto pergamino e intentó gritar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Malfoy?! – Preguntó Hermione cuando por fin el chico la soltó.

¿Qué he hecho? Por dios, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? Eso es lo que Draco se preguntaba. Había besado a la sangre sucia. Todo por culpa del viejo loco de su director. Pensó que debería argumentar una respuesta rápido, de lo contrario Hermione quizá pensara que le gustaba.

-¡Ya te dije que me aburría Granger! – Respondió Draco para ganar tiempo -. Sólo fue una forma de llamar tu atención. Dirás que no te ha gustado.

-¡Claro que no me ha gustado! Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí juro que…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? No te veo capaz de hacerme daño.

-Tú ten cuidado y no juegues Malfoy.

Los dos no volvieron a hablarse durante el resto del día. Hermione se ocupó de que su pergamino con los deberes volviera a quedar presentable y Draco se metió en la cama para intentar dormir.

Pero había algo que les estaba atormentando a los dos, ¿qué era eso que habían sentido en el estómago cuando sus labios se juntaron?


	7. Comentando la jugada

Hermione estaba contrariada, todo ese asunto del beso forzado con Malfoy le estaba volviendo loca. No quería saber nada de él, pero tenía que soportarle casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Pensó en ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero estaba segura de que el resultado sería aún peor. Tampoco podía ir a decirle nada a McGonagall, ella estaría en compañía de Snape y seguro que ese hombre se pondría de parte de Draco por mucho que argumentara que la culpa fue sólo de él.

Ahora la tocaba clase de Aritmancia, al fin se libraría de Malfoy, aunque sólo fuera por una hora. Y aunque tuviera que soportar a Pansy Parkinson. Al menos ella no trataría de besarla, aunque por lo que se contaba por la escuela con esa chica era todo posible, pero realmente, prefería no saberlo.

Pansy también estaba contenta de librarse por una hora de Ron, estaba empezando a verle diferente, quizá por la falta de hombre que sentía y eso no podía permitírselo de ninguna manera. – Es un maldito Weasley por el amor de dios -. Se decía constantemente, pero no por ello sentía menos ganas de agarrarle.

El propio Ron tampoco estaba contento con su compañera, parecía que cada vez le miraba más y estaba empezando a asustarse. No quería tener nada que ver con ella, pero gracias al profesor Dumbledore tenía que pasar días enteros a su lado agarrándole la mano. Encima ahora tenía que aguantar al insidioso de Malfoy durante una hora entera en la clase de Adivinación, eso sin duda, era otra maldita tortura.

Draco no pensaba, o al menos lo intentaba, en el beso del día anterior. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, habría bastado con darle una torta o tirarle de su enmarañado pelo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sólo esperaba que durante la hora que tenía que compartir con Weasley no le diera por molestarle de la misma forma que a Granger, eso podría ser caótico.

Hermione y Pansy entraron en su clase y se sentaron juntas a desgana, pero eso es lo que había. Intentaron no mirarse, ni tan si quiera rozarse, pero los pupitres estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y al final Hermione le dio un codazo a Pansy, sin querer, eso sí.

-¿Qué haces estúpida sangre sucia? – Dijo Pansy enfadada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cállate Parkinson – replicó Hermione -, no creas que se me hace agradable tocarte.

-Pues espero que sientas lo mismo con Draco, ni le toques.

-Eso mejor se lo dices a él.

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó la Slytherin un tanto contrariada.

-Nada, déjalo.

-¿Pretendes que crea que Draco quiere tocarte?

-¡Tocarme! – Exclamó Hermione fuera de sus casillas -. ¡Ojalá sólo me hubiera tocado!

Pansy se quedó muda. No podía ser que Draco hubiera hecho nada con Granger, él la odiaba más que ella misma y no podía ser aquello que estaba diciendo.

-¿De qué vas Granger? – Inquirió Pansy ya bastante enfadada, o eso quería aparentar al menos.

-Él me besó ayer, ¿sabes? – Comentó mustia Hermione. No quería que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca, pero, tristemente, así era.

-¡No me lo trago! – Exclamó la serpiente nerviosa, no podía creerse que después de varios años detrás del rubio ahora viniera una maldita sangre sucia y probase sus labios antes que ella -. ¡Eso no es posible!

-Ah, ¿no? Puedes preguntárselo a él si quieres.

-¿Si? ¡Pues yo me he besado con Ron! – Mintió Pansy despechada.

Aquello cayó sobre Hermione como un jarro de agua fría. No era posible que Ron hiciera eso, el era muy tiquismiquis con las chicas, bien lo sabía ella. Tendría que hablar con él cuando tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

En otra clase, se encontraban esos dos chicos por los que las muchachas estaban discutiendo, claro que ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de eso.

-Y qué Weasley – dijo Draco altanero como de costumbre -, ¿tu amigo Potter sigue con esa tontería de que el señor Tenebroso ha regresado? – Ah, podría habérsele ocurrido mencionarle aquello a la sangre sucia en lugar de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-No te importa Malfoy – cortó Ron con desprecio -, además, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre si tanto te interesa?

-¿Todavía con esa monserga? Deja a mi familia en paz si no quieres que yo me meta con la tuya, es demasiado tentador.

Ron intentó controlarse, pero ese idiota le sacaba de sus casillas cada vez más, quería herirle con algo, ¿pero con qué?

-Deberías mantener más atada a Parkinson, ¿sabes? – Comentó el pelirrojo casualmente -. Hace unos días me estuvo acosando.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo Draco en mitad de un impulsivo ataque de risa -. Para la próxima vez que quieras molestarme deberías inventarte algo mejor, eso no hay quien lo crea.

-Tú mismo Malfoy, piensa lo que quieras y luego te llevarás un batacazo – Sentenció Ron.

Ese fue un día duro, todos se tiraron cosas a la cabeza, no sólo estas dos parejas, sino todo el colegio. Snape y McGonagall estaban a punto de pedir la jubilación anticipada a causa de todos lo quebraderos de cabeza que esto les estaba ocasionando.

Por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore, seguía en sus trece con que todo estaba perfecto y no había necesidad por el momento de separar de nuevo a sus alumnos. Incluso estaba enterado de los pequeños roces entre Hermione y Draco y Ron y Pansy. Parecía que el viejo podía verlo todo.


	8. Excursión vengativa

Disculpad las molestias, pero había un capítulo que no se subió... Leed a partir del capítulo 5 (cosquillas) para que podáis entenderlo todo.

* * *

Después de aquellas largas y extrañas semanas, por fin había llegado el ansiado día de la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Y con ello lo más importante. Había llegado el esperado día en que por fin podrían librarse de sus respectivos rivales.

Los de Gryffindor tenían mucho de lo que hablar, algo que llevaban platicando en secreto desde hacía unas semanas. Las clases de Umbridge eran horribles, no estaban aprendiendo nada y todos sabían, o al menos sospechaban, que los rumores sobre que el Lord Oscuro había regresado no podían ser inventos de Harry y del director. Aunque bien mirado, tal y como se estaba comportando Dumbledore últimamente, no podían asegurar que los tornillos de su cabeza siguieran en el lugar indicado.

Hermione había planeado una pequeña reunión en Cabeza de Puerco, una de las tabernas del pueblo que los estudiantes no solían frecuentar.

Aquella reunión salió bien, sólo deberían ingeniárselas después para poder librarse de los de Slytherin y poder celebrar las reuniones como habían planeado.

Harry se quedó hablando con Neville sobre sus pésimos días de convivencia con Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Ron y Hermione decidieron dar un paseo por e pueblo. En la cabeza de la chica había una pregunta que dudaba si salir por su boca o quedarse dentro. Finalmente, la tentación pareció ser mayor y pronunció en voz alta su interrogante.

-Ron, tú… ¿Te has besado con Parkinson?

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ron sorprendido por aquello. Él no le había contado a nadie que aquella chica se le había abalanzado después de una perfecta pelea de cosquillas -. ¿Cómo piensas eso?

-No, por nada.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido…?

-A mí no se me ha ocurrido Ron – dijo Hermione apenada -, ella me lo ha dicho.

-Estúpida serpiente, ¿por qué se habrá inventado algo así? ¿La dijiste algo para enfadarla?

-Yo… no – Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia otro lugar. No quería que Ron se enterase de lo de Draco, le tenía demasiado aprecio, mucho más del que él podría imaginarse.

Ambos cambiaron su tema de conversación con mucho gusto, no querían que el otro se enterara de los pequeños líos que habían tenido con sus más íntimos enemigos.

* * *

Pansy había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogsmeade de compras con su amiga Millicent, pero llegó un momento en el que decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a Draco y aclarar unas cuantas cosas con él.

Draco, por su parte, llevaba el día entero dando vueltas aburrido en compañía de los dos gorilas que tenía por amigos. Ellos no dejaban de hablar sobre las tundas que les habían dado a Potter y a Longbottom, cosa que, al fin y al cabo, algo entretenía al rubio.

De pronto, no sabiendo muy bien cómo, Draco se vio empujado un par de metros hacia delante por alguien. Se dio la vuelta varita en mano instintivamente y vio que quien le había empujado era Pansy.

-Tú, Draco, ¿qué es eso de que te has besado con Granger? – Inquirió la chica con una notable voz de enfado.

-¿Perdona? – El muchacho se sintió contrariado ¿cómo se había enterado ella de eso? Por supuesto él no había abierto la boca al respecto -. ¿Te has vuelto loca Pansy?

-No, yo no me he vuelto loca, ha sido la sangre sucia quien me lo ha dicho.

-Bueno – dijo Malfoy altanero y superior como era su costumbre, al ver que tenía una respuesta posible para salir airoso de la situación -, eso hace ver que quien se volvió loca fue Granger. Loca por mí obviamente.

Pansy sopesó la situación. Bien era cierto que si ella estaba colada por el rubio, también podría estarlo cualquier otra chica. Y Granger, inferior a ella por su estatus sanguíneo era una buena presa.

* * *

Hermione quería comprar algún regalo para sus padres. Aún quedaba tiempo para Navidad, pero no estaba segura de cuando podría presentársele mejor ocasión que ese día. Quería un regalo original, al menos algo mágico, para que sus padres fueran conociendo sus nuevas costumbres.

Pasó frente a una tienda que en su escaparate ofrecían una magnífica colección de botellas de vino élfico a un precio suficientemente asequible para ella, el problema era su minoría de edad. Comentó este problema con Ron cuando por casualidad pasaban por allí sus hermanos gemelos. Con una sonrisa sospechosa entraron a la tienda y a los dos minutos salieron con la botella en una bolsa. ¿Cómo conseguían siempre salirse con la suya?

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Ron Weasley irrumpió en su habitación visiblemente enfadado y arremetió de inmediato contra Pansy.

-¡Parkinson! – Gritó malhumorado -. ¿Por qué le has dicho a Hermione que nos hemos besado? ¡Es una estúpida mentira!

-Lo sé – respondió ella con una inusitada tranquilidad -, sólo se lo dije porque ella me contó una mentira parecida. Me dijo que se había besado con Draco.

-¡¿Cómo?! – A Ron le empezó a hervir la sangre, aquello no podía ser cierto de ninguna de las maneras ¿Hermione y Malfoy? Imposible -. No me mientas estúpida.

-Yo ahora no te estoy mintiendo Weasley. Para mí tampoco es agradable.

Ron se sumió en absoluto silencio, no podía creer que Hermione hubiera hecho eso. Estaba realmente enfadado, necesitaba varias explicaciones por parte de su amiga.

-Weasley – llamó Pansy a los pocos minutos -, acabo de tener una idea, pero necesito que colabores.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

-Es simple, estás enfadado. Necesitas venganza, y yo también.

-¿Venganza?

-Sí Weasley, venganza. Ellos se han besado, no sé por qué razón ni pretendo saberlo. Sólo debemos devolvérsela.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos? – Ron miró asustado a la chica que tenía enfrente. No tenía ninguna gana de juntar sus labios con los de ella por mucho que la situación llegara a requerirlo.

-No, mucho más fácil. Solamente inventemos que tenemos un romance.


	9. Vino élfico

Hermione escondió la botella de vino élfico que la habían conseguido los gemelos debajo de la cama justo antes de comenzar a ponerse el pijama. Ese había sido un buen día, no había tenido que estar con Malfoy casi en ningún momento y eso la puso bastante alegre. Al terminar, llamó a su compañero, pues ya tenía vía libre para entrar a la habitación sin que él la viera nada.

-¿Qué has escondido debajo de la cama Granger? – Preguntó Draco con esa voz fría que tan bien le caracterizaba.

-¿Disculpa? – Hermione no se lo podía creer, era imposible que la hubiera visto esconder la botella, a no ser que… - ¡¿Me has estado espiando mientras me cambiaba Malfoy?!

La chica entró en cólera, y daba verdadero miedo. Se abalanzó hacia Draco con la cara desencajada por la furia, aunque el rubio tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para esquivarla con un simple salto.

Ella se puso a rebuscar algo por toda la habitación, deshaciendo las camas y buscando dentro de los baúles, pero parecía que no encontraba aquello que tanto quería encontrar.

-¿Buscas esto Granger? – Preguntó Draco mientras alzaba triunfalmente la varita de Hermione por encima de su cabeza.

Ahora Hermione se sintió hundida, sin su varita era inferior a él. Sin magia no podría vencerle. Él tenía dos varitas, ella no tenía ninguna.

-Dame mi varita Malfoy – dijo aun pensando que eso no la iba a servir de nada -, dámela.

-Claro que no voy a dártela, tú ahora lo que vas a hacer es enseñarme eso que has guardado debajo de tu cama, ¿o quieres pasarte una noche petrificada como aquella que pasé yo?

Hermione bufó. Ese maldito rubio le había ganado la batalla, no podía hacer otra cosa que enseñarle su secreto si no quería pasarse la noche petrificada mientras él la hacía cualquier cosa. Desde que la besó, no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

Se agachó y sacó de debajo de la cama la botella de vino, se la mostró a Draco con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara y volvió a agacharse para volver a guardarla. Pero algo se lo impidió. Draco la había agarrado del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo él con sorna -. La perfecta señorita Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor con alcohol dentro del colegio. Me parece que el profesor Snape debe saber de este comportamiento tuyo.

-No, Malfoy, No se lo digas – replicó Hermione. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho durante todos sus cursos dentro del colegio podrían verse perjudicados por aquello -. Es un regalo de Navidad para mis padres, no digas nada Malfoy, por favor.

-Muy bien, no diré nada, pero con una condición. Tú y yo nos vamos a beber esta botella ahora mismo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Como quieras, sino puedo ir ahora mismo a buscar al profesor Snape.

Hermione agarró la botella con furia y la puso encima de la mesilla. Había vuelto a ganarla. Todo sería más fácil si hacía como que bebía un poco con él. Ya compraría otro regalo para sus padres, y se aseguraría de que esa vez Malfoy no la viese guardarlo.

Realmente aquel vino era delicioso, no se parecía en nada al vino muggle que Hermione había probado alguna que otra vez en cenas de Navidad con su familia. Este era dulce y al bajar por la garganta parecía que hacía cosquillas. Y de tan dulce que era se subía a la cabeza con una rapidez alarmante, a las dos copas ambos estaban algo achispados. Cuando terminaron la botella se reían por cualquier tontería, eso sí, ninguno hablaba con el otro.

Llegó un momento en el que Draco parecía un poco aburrido y decidió ponerse a hablar con ella.

-Así que tus padres son muggles, ¿no?

-Pues claro – respondió Hermione con una sonrisita estúpida en la boca.

-¿Y eso cómo es? Un asco me supongo.

-Pues no Malfoy, es una vida igual que la tuya, sólo que sin magia.

-Yo no podría vivir sin magia.

-Por eso yo tengo más recursos que tú. Yo puedo hacer cosas que tú no sabrías hacer.

-Lo dudo mucho Granger.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sabes utilizar un ordenador?

-¿Un qué?

-¿Ves? – Rió Hermione -. Yo puedo hacer más cosas que tú.

La conversación empezó a incomodar a Draco, no podía permitir que ella quedase por encima de él. No, de ninguna manera. La miró. Ella se estaba riendo sentada encima de su cama. No sabía si eran los efectos del vino élfico o que podría ser, pero le entraron ganas de volver a besarla, ¿por qué?

No se lo pensó mucho más rato, se acercó a la cama de la Gryffindor y la miró. Ella, aún con una sonrisa en los labios también le miró. Esa extraña sensación en el estómago volvió. Draco la agarró por la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella.


	10. Planeado

Ron y Pansy estaban ultimando los últimos detalles de su plan. En los últimos días habían estado más juntos que de costumbre y, sorpresivamente, a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarles demasiado la presencia del otro.

El plan no podía calificarse de ser una genialidad, no. Distaba mucho de ello, pero ambos tenían plena confianza en sí mismos y sabían que iba a salirles bien. Sus ansias de venganza hacia sus compañeros eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que hacían todo con ganas sin reparar en como podría terminar toda aquella historia.

Un día, cuando por fin habían terminado de adecentar los detalles y habían ensayado diferentes frases empalagosas y románticas, salieron de su habitación cogidos del brazo, haciéndose estúpidas carantoñas que todo aquel que las veía se asqueaba sólo de verlas. ¿Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin juntos? Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Las caras de desconcierto de los gemelos Weasley, los cuales aún seguían cumpliendo castigos para Minerva McGonagall y su agradable compañero Severus Snape, fueron todo un poema. No podían creer que su hermano pequeño hubiese sucumbido a los encantos de esa troglodita de pelo negro con la que tenía que compartir cuarto.

-¡Ron! – gritaron ambos a la vez, con las mismas intenciones, por algo eran gemelos -. ¡Ven aquí!

-No chicos, iré más tarde, ahora voy a dar un paseo con Park… Pansy.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, habían decidido que si iban a fingir un romance debían llamarse por sus nombres de pila. No conocían a ninguna pareja que se llamase por sus apellidos.

Bajaron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, levantando infinidad de comentarios a su paso. Nadie creía lo que veía. Incluso Harry, que se encontraba acorralado por Crabbe en un rincón, se zafó como pudo de su agresor y fue corriendo a ver qué era lo que estaba viendo. Se limpió las gafas repetidamente, pero la imagen no cambiaba. Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, iba agarrado del brazo de Pansy Parkinson. Se les veía muy acaramelados y no cesaban de hacerse carantoñas. Todo aquello era verdaderamente extraño.

Al entrar a desayunar incluso los profesores les miraron extrañados, todos menos Dumbledore, que sonrió altivamente a todos, como queriendo decir que él tenía la razón. Todos puedes vivir en una idílica convivencia si se dan las medidas adecuadas. Por supuesto, ninguno de los profesores hizo caso de aquello.

Pero sin ninguna duda, las caras más asombradas y descompuestas al ver aquello, fueron las de Draco y Hermione. No sabían cómo aquello podía haber llegado a ocurrir, sus ojos no daban crédito a tantas muestras de afecto entre sus compañeros. A ambos aquello les cayó como un horrible jarro de agua fría, pero supieron mantener la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, ellos habían hecho algo parecido, y desde aquel día las muestras afectivas entre ellos iban en aumento.

El día pasó rápido, entre asombros y cuchicheos, exactamente lo que Ron, o más bien Pansy, querían. La noche llegó y una frase en forma de pregunta resonaba por las cabezas de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts: "¿Por qué no se besan en la boca?"

Ron estaba asustado, no quería besarla, pero ella cada vez acercaba más peligrosamente sus labios a los de él. El pelirrojo trataba de zafarse de ello, pero llegó un momento en el que acorralado no tuvo más remedio que acceder a besarla. Y lo hicieron delante de multitud de compañeros que los observaban como se observan a los animales en el zoológico.

Hermione y Draco al verlos, se miraron mutuamente, una sonrisa de complicidad que nadie pensaba que pudiera llegar a darse entre ellos. Ambos se encaminaron a su habitación dando la espalda a aquella pareja de tórtolos y pensaron en su propia venganza. ¿Querían jugar? Pues juego tendrían.


	11. El nombre de mi enemigo

Lo que pensaban hacer realmente no era nada fácil para ellos, eran enemigos y lo habían sido desde que ambos pusieron sus pies en aquel colegio. Pero quizá aquellas juguetonas mariposillas que se instalaban en sus respectivos estómagos al mínimo roce que surgía entre ellos, les animaban a seguir adelante con su plan.

-Es imposible que esos dos estén juntos – decía Hermione cada poco rato -. Ron no es el típico chico que se va con la primera que encuentra, eso te lo aseguro. Claro, que de Parkinson no se puede decir lo mismo.

-Vamos a ver Granger, sino están juntos, ¿por qué hacen creer que sí lo están?

-Eso es lo que debemos intentar sonsacarles de alguna manera, pero no sé cómo. Hay que pensarlo muy bien.

Pasaban las tardes juntos, ya no les importaba. Al fin y al cabo ya llevaban así un par de meses y, pese a alguno de sus encontronazos, lo habían soportado bastante bien. Aún no tenían un plan definido, pero la cosa marchaba muy bien. Los dos intentaban plantear buenas ideas y desarrollar las del contrario.

-Hay algo de lo que acabo de darme cuenta –dijo Hermione después de estar un buen rato cavilando en silencio -, quizá puede que ellos dos estén fingiendo tener algo porque se han enterado de que nosotros dos nos hemos besado.

-Sí, es posible… Bueno, yo se lo dije a Weasley.

-¿Cómo? – Hermione se horrorizó y fulminó a Draco con la mirada, pero al darse cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo agachó la mirada y confesó -: En fin, yo también se lo conté a Parkinson.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. No sabían cómo habían podido llegar a esos extremos, ¿Hermione y Draco sonriéndose? Meses atrás habrían querido lanzar una maldición a cualquiera que hubiera planteado aquello.

-Bueno Granger, pues si realmente lo están haciendo por eso creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer nosotros es fingirnos indiferencia mientras estemos fuera de las cuatros paredes de nuestra habitación.

-Creo que tienes razón con eso Draco.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le había llamado por su nombre de pila? ¿Desde cuándo le parecía que tuviera que llamarlo así? Se había vuelto loca, esa situación la estaba sobrepasando y aquello era el indicativo. Sólo esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – Preguntó divertido el rubio.

-Malfoy, he dicho Malfoy – Nada, ni un poco de mala suerte, se había enterado de que había dicho Draco.

-Bueno, tendré que creerte Granger, al fin y al cabo, la convivencia no es fácil.


	12. ¿Os lo creísteis?

Los dos habían acordado ignorarse delante de los demás habitantes del castillo. Y eso es lo que hicieron. Intentaban no darse la mano por los pasillos como había pedido el director Dumbledore, pero, por extraño que pareciese, se les hacía bastante difícil. Ya se habían acostumbrado a tener los dedos entrelazados. Sus compañeros se extrañaban al verles separados y los profesores les recordaban continuamente las órdenes del director, pero ellos hacían caso omiso a todo aquello y en cuanto el profesor que les había amonestado se perdía de vista, volvían a soltarse. Parecía, para los demás, que Draco y Hermione habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es cuanto pensaba cada uno en volver a la intimidad para dejar aquellas distancias a un lado. Poder hablar entre ellos se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad.

Las caras que más se extrañaron al ver ese distanciamiento fueron las de Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson. Ellos seguían en su tónica de no estar separados el uno del otro, varias veces ya les habían dicho: "¡Pero si parece como si os hubieran juntado con pegamento!" Pansy obviaba aquellos comentarios, pero a Ron se le metían en la cabeza y no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Realmente, ¿por qué había accedido él a llevar a cabo esa pantomima? ¿Por celos? Sí, probablemente los culpables fueran los celos, aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a nadie. Lo peor es que estaba comenzando a pensar más en otras cosas que no le agradaban en absoluto.

Un par de días después de que Draco y Hermione hubieran decidido no hacerse caso delante de la gente, coincidieron en la misma mesa del Gran Comedor con Ron y Pansy. Ellos no dejaban de hacerse carantoñas estúpidas y de mirar de reojo a sus compañeros –cabría recalcar que era Pansy la que instigaba a Ron a hacerlo-. Mientras, Hermione y Draco estaban muy preocupados en intentar fingir que no tenían a nadie sentado al lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? – Preguntó Pansy maliciosamente con la vista fija en ella -. ¿Ya no tienes ganas de darte besitos con Draco o qué?

Hermione estuvo tentada de sacar su varita de la mochila y lanzar cualquier maleficio que se le pasara por la cabeza sobre la Slytherin, pero como pudo se contuvo y contestó tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¡Ah! Pero no me digas eso, ¿te creíste esa historia?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Por favor Parkinson! ¿Cómo crees que me iba a besar con Malfoy? Ya debes saber que no nos llevamos muy bien.

Ron estaba empalideciendo por momentos, ¿podría ser cierto que se lo habían inventado? Realmente era muy extraño que ellos se anduvieran besuqueando, pero tampoco era muy normal que planearan aquella broma. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con ella no sólo habían hecho daño al enemigo, sino también al propio amigo. Viniendo de Draco podría llegar a creérselo, pero Hermione…

-¿Os lo habéis inventado de verdad, Hermione? – Preguntó el pelirrojo amedrentado, y no convencido del todo de querer saber la verdad.

-¡Pues claro Ronald! – Respondió ella como si fuera evidente, y más hiriente de lo normal -. No me digas que tú también lo creíste, vaya… me decepcionas.

-¡No, Hermione! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual hizo que la mayoría del Gran Comedor se volviera a mirarles -. ¡La que deberías decepcionarme serías tú a mí! Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan mezquina, no vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida.

Dicho esto, salió a trompicones de aquel lugar y Pansy corrió detrás de él hasta la habitación que compartían, donde no le quedó más remedio que dejar de correr.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así Weasley? Al fin y al cabo lo que ellos han hecho, es lo mismo que estamos haciendo nosotros.

Pansy intentaba guardar su rabia para otra ocasión mejor. Por supuesto, a ella también le había molestado el paripé que habían montado Draco y la sangre sucia Granger. Pero por alguna razón, no quería enfadarse con Ron, ya no.

-No es lo mismo ni por asomo, ellos fueron los que empezaron todo esto. Nosotros lo único que hicimos fue defendernos como mejor supimos.

-¿Ya qué más da? – Pansy no quería que Ron se disgustara, realmente lo estaba pasando mal -. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, lo único que importa es cómo ganar la partida.

-Tan fácil como eso, esto es un juego. Quizá ya me esté aburriendo de este pasatiempo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa, Ron? – El muchacho dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de pila, pero no le molestó. Es más, le había gustado. Pansy se acercó a su oreja lentamente y le susurró -: Puede que para mí esto haya dejado de ser un simple juego.

En ese momento, los labios de la chica buscaron desesperadamente los de él, que no pusieron ninguna objeción al recibirlos.


	13. La culpa sobre Hermione

Hermione se quedó de piedra, nunca hubiera imaginado que Ron se pusiera así con ella. No podía creerlo. Ella había sido quien decidió decirles a Pansy y a él que todo había sido un invento, sólo quería que ellos reconociesen que su repentino romance también era una mentira, pero todo se había vuelto contra ella.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor, por donde había salido la comadreja. Aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba, el problema es que Pansy había salido tras él. No es que realmente pensara en ella como en una novia, no. Pensaba en ella simplemente como en una chica que siempre estaba ahí para satisfacerle en cualquier cosa que pidiera y, para ser franco consigo mismo, no le hacía ninguna gracia que ahora ella fuera corriendo detrás de un chico que no fuera él.

-Me voy a la habitación –musitó Hermione con la mirada perdida-. Necesito pensar un rato a solas.

-Te acompaño –respondió Draco.

-No, dije que necesito pensar a solas, no vengas.

-¿Y si me preguntan por qué no estoy con mi compañera?

-Pues puedes decirles que me fui a la habitación a cuidarme de mis dolores menstruales –la muchacha había comenzado a cansarse ya de ésa conversación-, no creo que te pongan problemas con eso.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, intentando liberar de su cerebro todos los acontecimientos desde hacía un par de horas. Pero por más que lo intentaba, las palabras de Ron no cesaban de resonar en su cabeza.

"Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan mezquina, no vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida."

¿Tan malo había sido? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado ella de haberse visto en su situación? Supuso que tampoco le hubiera hecho demasiada gracia, es muy probable que hubiera tenido una reacción similar o incluso peor.

Pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que lo de ellos tampoco podía ser real, ¿cómo iba a serlo? Ellos dos no se soportaban, habían discutido durante los años que llevaban juntos en Hogwarts y no podía ser que ahora se fueran besando por cada rincón del castillo, delante de todos los demás alumnos. Aunque visto de otro modo, ella tampoco había aguantado nunca a Draco Malfoy. Y ahora, pese a que la costaba reconocerlo, sentía algo diferente por él. Ni tan siquiera sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no la hacía mucha gracia sentirlo por un chico que antes, a cada ocasión que tenía, la llamaba sangre sucia. Pensó que no podía llamarlo amor, lo rechazaba constantemente de su mente. El año anterior había sentido algo similar por Viktor Krum, pero esto era… diferente.

Al final, después de dar tantas vueltas a la cabeza y de unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, se quedó dormida tal y como estaba: hecha un ovillo, encima de las sábanas y con la cara aún humedecida tras el llanto.

Cuando volvió a despertar, Hermione encontró con sorpresa que alguien le había quitado los zapatos y le había arropado cuidadosamente. Draco estaba en la cama de al lado leyendo un libro sobre quidditch, en el que estaba tan inmerso que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había despertado.

-¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de taparme, Malfoy?

Draco dio un respingo sobresaltado ya que pensaba que seguía dormida. Se repuso rápidamente y sonrió, altivo, como era lo natural en él.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cogerte un resfriado? ¡Estamos en pleno invierno por Merlín!

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-¡Ah! Si coges un catarro y tenemos que compartir habitación lo más seguro es que, al final, yo también termine contagiado. No estaba preocupado por ti.

-A veces, sólo a veces Malfoy, podrías intentar ser más cuidadoso con la gente que te rodea. No estoy en mi mejor momento y lo que menos necesito es oír tus estupideces.

La muchacha dio media vuelta en la cama, dispuesta a no volver a hablarle ni a mirarle en lo que quedaba de noche. Pero de pronto, notó como otro peso más se instalaba en su cama: el de Malfoy. Le miró fijamente, intentando descifrar cuál era su intención al ir hasta su lecho, pero no supo adivinarlo.

-Cuéntame qué te pasa –dijo el rubio calurosamente para la sorpresa de la chica-, aunque no prometo que vaya a escucharte durante mucho rato, Granger.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a contarle a su compañero todo aquello que la acongojaba, lo que la preocupaba. Y aunque él tenía una expresión distante, sabía que en el fondo la estaba escuchando. El nombre de Ron salió incontables veces en su monólogo –Draco, no quería aparentar que le importaba realmente aquello, por lo que permanecía totalmente callado-, habló de su amistad con él y sobre el hecho de que no podía permitirse perderlo por un simple juego.

La chica se enjuagaba las lágrimas cada poco rato, no quería que él la viera así. Siempre se había comportado de una manera fuerte cuando estaba delante de Draco y no la gustaba que ahora la viera tan desvalida. En una de las veces que Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara, Draco se la cogió suavemente. Sin ninguna expresión de algo malintencionado, se podría decir que había cariño en ese gesto. Poco a poco posó sus manos en la cara de ella, sintiendo las lágrimas bajo las palmas de sus manos, y acercó su boca a la de ella.

Hermione no se resistió, se dejó besar tranquilamente, recreándose en el placer que le daba tener a una persona tan cerca. Ella agarró con suavidad el cuello del rubio y se acercó más a él. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose, probándose, hasta que Hermione se apartó un poco: necesitaba un respiro y, quizá, una explicación.

-¿Por qué, Malfoy? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno –respondió él con una sonrisa en la boca-, mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad y yo me voy a mi casa… quería irme con un buen recuerdo.

Dicho esto, abrazó de nuevo a la castaña, que por fin estaba dejando salir una sonrisa de sus labios, y volvió a besarla. No pensaban en nada en concreto, simplemente ambos así, estaban a gusto.


	14. Navidad

Lamento no poder contestar todos vuestros comentarios, pero tengo muy poquito tiempo. A parte, todavía no me entiendo demasiado bien con esta página xD. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Al llegar la navidades, todos –o al menos la mayoría- los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a preparar sus baúles para pasar esas fechas tan señaladas con sus familiares y amigos. Todos correteaban de un lado a otro buscando cosas que al parecer habían perdido durante los tres primeros meses del curso, o quizá se lo habían prestado a alguien y ya no lo recordaban. El caos estaba servido.

Hermione en un principio tenía pensado ir a pasar las vacaciones a Grimmauld Place, pero después de su reciente discusión con Ron, creyó que lo mejor sería irse con sus padres. No quería crear situaciones incómodas durante las fiestas. Ella no necesitó mucho tiempo para preparar su baúl, pero ayudó distraídamente a Draco con el suyo. Ambos habían pasado una noche ideal, repleta de besos y caricias. Pero por alguna razón, ahora ninguno de los dos quería mirar directamente a los ojos del otro. No sabían si era producto de la culpa u otra cosa, pero se evitaban.

Al terminar con el equipaje de Draco, éste musitó un gracias apenas inaudible y salió de la habitación. Hermione, mirando la puerta por donde había salido el rubio, agarró también su arca y salió de allí tomando dirección hacia los carruajes que les llevarían hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

Ron y Pansy se estaban despidiendo, también dentro de su cuarto. A ellos no les importaba ya que la gente les viera besándose, al fin y al cabo, llevaban dando espectáculos similares durante unos días. Pero aquel momento era diferente, ya no era un juego propiamente dicho: ahora había unos pequeños sentimientos que rondaban las cabezas de los dos.

-Te enviaré un regalo por Navidad -dijo Pansy mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-¡Oh! –repuso Ron, abrumado-. No es necesario que te molestes Parkinson.

-Claro que sí Weasley, quería asegurarme de que yo también tendré uno.

El muchacho bufó, pero cogió su baúl con una mano y a Pansy con la otra y salieron los dos juntos de la habitación, haciendo ver a todo el mundo que seguían juntos y muy felices.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue como siempre, algo aburrido, pero con una carga de emoción por volver a casa por parte de todos.

Para Ron y Harry, aquel era el primer año que pasarían fuera de Hogwarts. Los otros años, por unas u otras cosas, siempre se habían quedado en el castillo celebrando las navidades. Harry estaba visiblemente contento de librarse de Crabbe por un par de semanas: sobre la piel de su cara aún resaltaban algunas marcas amoratadas de sus más recientes peleas con el Slytherin.

Hermione no iba en el mismo compartimento que ellos durante aquel viaje, Ron lo había impedido. Todavía estaba dolido por todo lo que había pasado y pasarse el viaje a su lado no le agradaba mucho. Ella iba con Luna y Ginny, la cual contaba animada todas las cosas que le había hecho a Amanda Kane durante aquel trimestre. La castaña no quería contar nada sobre su convivencia con Draco, sabía que al final terminaría confesando lo que había hecho y, realmente, no es lo que más le apetecía.

Al llegar al Andén nueve y tres cuartos, todos se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron con sus familiares y amigos hacia sus respectivos hogares. Grimmauld Place estaba repleto de gente, incluso los profesores Snape y McGonagall había llegado ya. Ellos no se miraban e iban contando a quien quisiera escucharles lo horrible que era el hecho de tener que compartir habitación con el otro.


	15. De vuelta a Hogwarts

La navidad había pasado para todos más o menos tranquila. Habían descansado por unos días de la pesada tarea de tener que compartir cuarto con gente a la que, por regla general, detestaban. Snape y McGonagall habían estado a punto de lanzarse más de un maleficio al escuchar al otro al escuchar a sus espaldas contar algunos de sus detalles mas íntimos, entre los que se contaban los ronquidos infernales de Minerva y las ventosidades mañaneras de Severus. Una delicia para todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Y, por supuesto, una fuente de risas extrema para los gemelos, que jamás pensaron que sus orejas extensibles pudieran ser tan útiles para sus futuras bromas.

Como Pansy había prometido, Ron obtuvo un regalo de su parte el día de navidad. Era un cojín negro con una P y una R entrelazas bordadas en blanco. Ron al verlo se puso completamente rojo, le daba demasiada vergüenza, nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser eso. Cuando sus hermanos gemelos lo vieron, no pudieron resistirse a hacer algunos comentarios.

-¡Vaya Ron! –Dijo George aparentando un falso entusiasmo-. Si le añadieses unas cuantas erres más formarías una estupenda onomatopeya.

-Sí –continuó Fred-, además podrías regalárselo a Snape. Así se cubriría con él la retaguardia por las mañanas y McGonagall ya no tendría que quejarse más de sus pedos.

La cara y las orejas de Ron pasaron del rojo al granate en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, aquello ya era demasiado. Él también le había mandado un regalo a Pansy, claro que, mucho menos personal. La había mandado un frasquito de perfume y la verdad es que deseaba que la gustase, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haber acertado con el regalo.

La vuelta a Hogwarts la hicieron en el autobús noctámbulo, incluso pasaron a recoge a Hermione antes de poner rumbo hacia el castillo. Ron siguió ignorándola categóricamente, aún no se le había pasado el enfado. Durante el viaje hablaron en cuchicheos –siendo Harry el mediador- sobre lo que debían hacer próximamente en el ED, era algo que les costaba bastante llevar a cabo. Tenían que huir disimuladamente de sus compañeros de Slytherin y llegar sin ser vistos hasta la sala de los Menesteres, todo aquello suponía una odisea.

El castillo seguía tan bullicioso como siempre, los alumnos habían vuelto con energías renovadas y se saludaban alegremente por los pasillos después de unos cuantos días sin verse. Ron divisó la figura de Pansy subiendo unas escaleras, un poco más allá de donde él estaba y corrió hacia ella. En el fondo no quería parecer tan desesperado por verla, pero había algo que le llamaba hacia ella y no lo podía controlar. Al llegar a su altura la tocó en el hombro y ella, al volverse y ver que era él, sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Te gustó el cojín? –Preguntó Pansy ansiosa.

-Sí –respondió el Weasley con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor al recordar las burlas de sus hermanos-, ¿a ti el perfume?

-Acércate.

Pansy llevó la cara de Ron hacia su cuello, donde el muchacho pudo inhalar la fragancia que éste emanaba. Era exactamente el mismo perfume que le había regalado, le agradó que lo llevara puesto. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquella chica le importaba mucho más de lo que quería aparentar, y no sabía realmente si aquella sensación le gustaba.

El muchacho movió su cabeza en busca de los labios de la morena, los necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Ya no le importaba que todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor pudiera verlos, eso era lo de menos. Quería acallar todos sus pensamientos con otra cosa, y eso era lo que mejor le venía en aquel instante, besarla. Pansy recibió la boca del pelirrojo con gusto, ella también se estaba dando cuenta de que aquello ya no era el juego que habían comenzado semanas atrás. Se necesitaban mutuamente.

Los dos fueron agarrados de la mano hacia su habitación, quizá comenzaban a sentir deseos de algo más, de algo para lo que requerían intimidad. Nada carnal, simplemente poder mirarse a los ojos sin que nadie les observara con mayor o menor desprecio. Sin que les observaran para poder tener algo de que hablar en alguna de las aburridas clases a las que tenían que asistir. O, como era el caso de Draco y Hermione, para incrementar un odio y unos pensamientos nada sanos.


	16. Contradictorias sensaciones

Hermione por fin llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con Draco después de recorrer medio castillo. Se había ido parando cada dos por tres para hablar con muchos compañeros, todos la paraban para comentarla el "espectáculo" que habían dado Ron y Pansy. Ella rehuía aquellos comentarios, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar aquello. Quería pensar que todo era una broma, quería no pensar en Ron, pero en el fondo seguía haciéndolo, no lo podía remediar.

Cuando cruzó el umbral sitió un cosquilleo en el estómago al descubrir que Draco ya se encontraba allí y se dio cuenta de que eso la asustaba. No sabía por qué había pasado sus vacaciones pensando en aquel rubio que tantos malos ratos la había hecho pasar en el pasado. Lo cierto era que últimamente el muchacho estaba mucho más mable con ella, quizá por eso estaba comenzando a verle con otros ojos.

Draco miró hacia la puerta en el momento en que la sintió. Vio entrar a Hermione con cara de situación, como tímida. Intentó no mirarla demasiado, aquellas semanas en casa con su padre habían instaurado con más fuerza en su mente la importancia de la sangre. Nunca había querido decepcionar a Lucius y, si éste se enteraba de que su único hijo se andaba besuqueando con una sangre sucia en el colegio, desde luego la decepción iba a ser enorme.

Su padre se había pasado todo el tiempo desde que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió aquella estúpida idea de mantener a Slytherin y Gryffindor en comunidad mandando cartas al director, esperando que recapacitara de todo aquello y permitiese a cada uno volver a su lugar. Las cartas fueron de un contenido más contundente desde que por fin consiguió sacarle a su hijo que estaba compartiendo cuarto con la sangre sucia Granger.

Por todo eso, cuando Hermione pasó al cuarto, Draco se mostraba frío y distante, como si todas las barreras que habían derruido durante aquellos meses se hubieran vuelto a alzar entre ellos, más altas e infranqueables que nunca.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –Pregunto Hermione, mostrándose un tanto molesta. Ron y Pansy habían tenido un perfecto reencuentro, mientras que ella no recibía otra cosa más que indiferencia-. ¿Ni siquiera un hola?

-Cierra la maldita boca, Granger –la respuesta del rubio no pudo ser más cruel ni más desconcertante, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-No hace falta que me hables así.

-No hace falta que "hables".

La chica no sabía a que venía todo aquello, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? No lo recordaba, y podría jurar que no. Su boca no se había abierto para contarle absolutamente a nadie los tórridos besos que se dieron ella y Malfoy en aquel mismo lugar. No había vuelto a meterse con él desde entonces, incluso le había intentado defender delante de Harry, hasta que Ron empezó a decir que no la hiciese caso, que probablemente todo fuera mentira. Enfadada, dejó su baúl de cualquier manera en medio de la habitación.

-Haz el favor de hacer menos ruido, sangre sucia –escupió Draco sibilinamente.

Eso ya fue más de lo que pudo soportar Hermione. Se acercó en un gesto rápido al rubio y le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Él no reaccionó en el momento, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. La muchacha dio media vuelta y salió sollozando del cuarto a todo correr. La gente se apartaba al verla, nadie se explicaba que podría estar pasando, acababan de volver de vacaciones y en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí no podía haber dado tiempo a que ocurriera algo que la hiciera llorar.

Llegó al poco rato a un baño en el que entró y se encerró como pudo. No quería ver a nadie, ni quería que nadie más la viese: ya había creado suficiente revuelo en su carrera hasta allí. Con lo que no contaba, es con que hubiera alguien más en aquel lugar. Unos curiosos ojos saltones, precediendo a una larga melena rubia asomaron por la puerta de uno de los retretes. Era Luna Lovegood, una de sus compañeras de Ejército de Dumbledore.

Luna se acercó a ella con naturalidad, pero a la vez con cautela. Sabía que a las chicas no las gustaba que las abordasen cuando estaban en pleno ataque de llanto. Pero en esos instantes, Hermione necesitaba alguien a quien contar todo lo que la ocurría, necesitaba quitarse todo ese peso de encima, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse. Desde luego, Luna era la oportunidad más clara para poder hacerlo y no dejó que se le pasara.

Le contó todo, absolutamente todo y, aunque parecía que Luna estaba más interesada en mirar al aire que en escucharla a ella, sabía que en el fondo a la rubia no se le estaba escapando ni una sola de sus palabras. La hizo jurar que nada de todo lo que había ocurrido en el aquel servicio iba a salir al exterior, y Luna la dio su palabra de que así sería.


	17. Remordimientos

La cabeza de Draco era un histérico hervidero de dudas y quebraderos, todo lo que ocurrió durante aquellas vacaciones de Navidad le volvía loco. No sólo su padre había reinstalado en su mente el odio por los sangre sucia, sino que también lo habían hecho todos aquellos mortífagos que habían visitado su mansión durante las fiestas. Pero en realidad, ¿qué era lo que él pensaba? Eso era lo más importante de todo, y lo único que no podía asegurar. Hermione había comenzado a inspirar en él un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra muchacha. ¿Amor? Tal vez, pero no quería verlo, no quería ni siquiera saber que eso estaba dentro de él. Amar a una sangre sucia jamás había entrado en sus planes.

Pero lo cierto es que se encontraba mal. Deseaba poder volver unos minutos atrás en el tiempo y solventar el daño que le había hecho a ella. No podía pensar que había hecho daño a una muchacha que vino a hablarle con tan buenas intenciones, aunque tiempo atrás se había dedicado casi por completo a hacer su estancia en Hogwarts un infierno.

Quizá fuera hora de tragarse su orgullo y pedirla perdón, quizá aquello pudiera quitarle ese amargo peso del estómago, pero sólo quizá. También cabía la posibilidad de que ése peso se cambiara por el de traicionar a su padre, ninguna opción parecía ser la acertada. Además estaba su altanería, su soberbia, que nunca le habían hecho nada fácil. Nunca.

Le costó un par de horas decidirse, pero al fin pensó que, en esos momentos, con quien debía convivir y pasar horas, era con Hermione, por lo que salió de su cuarto y encaminó sus pies hacia la búsqueda de la muchacha. Tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla, más o menos otra hora más, pero al fin dio con ella en un oscuro rincón del cuarto piso. No había nadie en los alrededores y pareció que las pisadas del muchacho alteraron a Hermione que se revolvió en su incómodo asiento y miró hacia él. No pudo más que soltar un bufido, no quería ni verle, bastante tendría aquella noche durmiendo a su lado.

-Vete –dijo clara y escuetamente Hermione.

-No –negó el rubio con decisión-, no pienso irme hasta que me escuches.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en el suelo y miró fijamente la pared, como si allí hubiera algo que atrapase por completo toda su atención, aunque como podía resultar obvio para cualquiera, no había nada y todos sus sentidos –a excepción de la vista- estaban puestos en Draco.

-Yo no quise decir eso –prosiguió el Malfoy-, no sé qué me ha pasado. Sólo quiero que… que me perdones.

La muchacha no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Malfoy pidiendo perdón? ¿Pidiéndole perdón a ella? Aquello no podía estar pasando, pero realmente, así era.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Claro que te estoy escuchando, Malfoy –repuso Hermione aún sorprendida-. Pero no te vayas a creer que esto es tan fácil. Me has herido y no lo vas a pode arreglar tan rápido.


	18. ¿Terminar o no?

La vida en el castillo seguía igual que siempre, con sus clases, sus partidos de Quidditch, sus opíparas comidas, sus amoríos y sus discusiones. Aunque, como es lógico, las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

Ron se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras Pansy hablaba y hablaba sobre planes de futuro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ellos dos se odiaban antes de que toda esta locura comenzara, pero ahora se veían bien juntos, o al menos eso creían. El Gryffindor comenzó a pensar con detenimiento en todo aquello, Pansy no era una buena chica para él y lo sabía, pero no podía negar que le gustaba esa sensación de tener _novia_.

Pansy, por su parte, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada de eso. Estaba demasiado emocionada planeando sus futuras vacaciones junto al pelirrojo. Vale que fuera de Gryffindor, su casa rival, y vale que provenía de una familia pobre con cierto gusto por los muggles, pero sus padres estarían encantados de que se hubiera decidido por un chico de sangre pura. Aquello era todo lo que esperaban de ella.

El muchacho ni siquiera escuchaba lo que la Slytherin estaba diciendo, ella hablaba sin parar y sin que nadie le preguntase nada. Él sólo estaba pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses de su vida. Había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía por completo, quizá era verdad eso que decían los muggles sobre las hormonas en los adolescentes. Pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería. Puede que estuviera llegando el momento de finalizar esa _relación_ con Pansy, ¿pero cómo se lo iba a decir? Ella estaba demasiado emocionada.

Aunque lo que ellos dos no sabían, era lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos entre Hermione y Draco, y vaya si sentían curiosidad…


	19. Razón

La ventana del cuarto dejaba entrever la pálida luz matutina que se alzaba aquella mañana tras las montañas de Hogsmeade, mientras los pájaros alzaban el vuelo desperezándose. Draco también se estaba desperezando mientras los miraba, libres y alegres, algo que él hacía tiempo que no sentía. Cuando se cansó de mirar al exterior, posó sus ojos sobre la informe y abultada cama donde Hermione aún dormía. Si ella pudiera saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente del Slytherin en aquellos instantes, seguramente se despertaría. Pero definitivamente, parecía estar sumergida en un profundo y placentero sueño del que el rubio no quiso despertarla.

Pasó una hora, dos tal vez, hasta que Hermione comenzó a moverse en su cama. Parecía que al fin había despertado. Draco había estado todo el tiempo sentado en su propio lecho adelantando trabajos y otros quehaceres; ese año estaba dejando sus estudios un tanto de lado y no se lo podía permitir, era el año de sus TIMOS.

La muchacha se giró y miró a Draco directamente, sorprendiéndose de que el chico estuviera estudiando. La verdad, no era algo que le hubiera visto hacer demasiado.

-Ey –dijo Draco mirándola con interés. Ella sabía que esa simple interjección significaban muchas más, por ejemplo un _¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal has dormido?_ Pero también sabía que el Slytherin no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, que había algo en él que no quería hacerlo. Además, ella seguía molesta con él, y sin duda Draco lo sospechaba aunque no hubieran tratado mucho sobre el tema.

-Hola –respondió ella mientras apartaba las sábanas y salía de la cama. Sin más palabras por parte de ninguno de ellos se encaminó hacia el servicio.

A su vuelta, descubrió a Draco inmerso en la búsqueda de algo en uno de sus libros. Parecía que el muchacho se estaba volviendo loco, incluso había unas pequeñas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó Hermione, con buena intención, aunque sus palabras sonaron un tanto insidiosas.

-No –repuso Draco inmediatamente, sin pensarlo. Él nunca había pedido ayuda a nadie, nunca, y la negación brotó de sus labios mecánicamente. Pero, era obvio que ella le podría ayudar, no por algo era la mejor alumna del curso. Así que intentó rectificar-. Bueno, tengo una pequeña duda con la tarea de Encantamientos.

La Gryffindor resopló y se acercó a él para revisar sus deberes. Claro que necesitaba ayuda –pensó Hermione con una simple mirada a las primeras líneas del pergamino-, esto está completamente equivocado. Pero él es tan orgulloso que ni siquiera puede admitirlo.

Los dos chicos pasaron un largo rato repasando el tema de Encantamientos que le traía de cabeza a Draco. Hermione se mostraba más amable de todo lo que se había mostrado en los días anteriores, parecía que con las tareas se encontraba más a gusto que con cualquier otra cosa. El tiempo se les estaba pasando muy rápido, incluso habían olvidado bajar a desayunar pese a que sus estómagos gruñían y se quejaban. Y, aunque pareciese extraño, incluso se reían de algo, pero no sabían exactamente de qué.

Ya no hablaban de las tareas, comentaban cualquier cosa que se les pasaba por la cabeza, reían a carcajadas por cualquier estupidez y cada rato que pasaba se hallaban sentados más cerca el uno del otro. Hasta que pasó lo que llevaba pasando por la cabeza de ambos muchos minutos, se besaron. Pero no era un beso cualquiera, no. Era uno lleno de sentimientos, lleno de pasión, incluso, se podría decir que lleno de rabia. Los dos se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, impidiendo que el aire pudiera pasar entre ambos, deseando no separarse jamás. Hasta que un fugaz recuerdo hizo que Hermione se apartara, que aflojase su abrazo.

-No –dijo simplemente.

-¿No qué? –Cuestionó Draco distraído, buscando de nuevo los labios de la muchacha.

-No debemos hacer esto.

Pareció que entonces Draco caía en la cuenta de que le estaba rechazando, cosa que le enfadó en un primer momento, pero después le entristeció.

-¿Por qué no? No le hacemos daño a nadie.

-Porque sé lo que va a pasar después –respondió Hermione mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar a su cama, con la cabeza agachada, intentando que las lágrimas que pedían paso no saliesen por sus ojos-. Aquí estamos bien, ya la gente se ha acostumbrado a vernos juntos, no creo que a estas alturas les parezca extraño. Pero llegará el día en que tú vuelvas a tu casa, el día en que vuelvas a ver a tu padre y te vuelva a meter todas sus estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre en la cabeza –la Gryffindor ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejó campar a sus anchas por sus sonrojadas mejillas-. Y ese día, tú ya no serás Draco, volverás a ser Malfoy, el Malfoy que he odiado siempre.

-Pero yo he cambiado –dijo Draco, tratando de serenarse. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella tenía mucha razón con sus palabras-. Ya no soy la marioneta de mi padre, antes jamás hubiera dejado que te acercases a mí. Podríamos intentar que todo fuese bien, de alguna manera.

-Eso es lo que piensas ahora. ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere de que su querido hijo se está besando con una sangre sucia? ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Draco apartó la mirada, le había dado donde más le dolía, su punto débil. Sabía que Lucius jamás aceptaría aquello, sería un repudiado. Incluso su madre, que era mucho más flexible en ese aspecto, estaría disgustada con él. Estaba más que claro que Hermione había acertado.

-Será mejor que a partir de ahora no hablemos más de lo necesario –dijo la chica-, no quiero hacerme daño, ni quiero que tú te lo hagas. Por no hablar del daño que nos podemos hacer el uno al otro.

Y sin querer escuchar nada más, Hermione salió de la habitación llorando.


	20. El anuncio de Dumbledore

Era un miércoles cualquiera, soleado. El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba deambulando tranquilamente por su despacho, sin que pareciese que le estaba prestando atención a algo en concreto, pero prestándosela a una cosa, sin duda alguna. Desde que se le había ocurrido aquello de la convivencia entre serpientes y leones, sabiendo que todo el mundo opinaba que era una locura, había estado más que pendiente de todos y cada uno de ellos. Su objetivo primordial había sido siempre que los alumnos de esas dos casas tan dispares llegasen a entenderse unos a otros y, parecía, que al fin lo había conseguido. Durante todo el día anterior, no había habido ni una sola discusión en todo el castillo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo el director Dumbledore? Bueno, él siempre había sido un hombre muy sabio, no iba a cambiar en la edad madura. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Aquel mismo día, tanto alumnos de Slytherin como de Gryffindor, vieron unos carteles colgados cerca de sus habitaciones que anunciaban una reunión el en Gran Comedor con el profesor Dumbledore en poco más de una hora. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora a ese hombre? Esa era una pregunta que rondaba por las cabezas de todos los que lo leían, fuesen de una casa o de otra.

Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se fue llenando por todos los estudiantes que habían sido llamados allí. Se sentaban con sus parejas, ya sin rechistar, se habían acostumbrado a ello. A los pocos minutos de estar allí, el viejo profesor hizo acto de presencia y se acercó lentamente hasta la tarima, sonriendo a todos los alumnos a su paso. Una vez allí, comenzó a hablar sin esperar más tiempo.

-Chicos –comenzó-, ayer fue un día cualquiera, pero muy especial sin duda alguna –hizo una pausa. Quería ver las caras que ponían los estudiantes ante tal declaración. Ellos murmuraban por lo bajo, ya que no sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Seguro que vosotros no os habéis dado cuenta, pero ayer fue el primer día en el que ninguna pareja discutió desde que comenzó esta simpática convivencia –ahora los murmullos se acrecentaron, ¿nadie había discutido? ¡Aquello sí que era noticia! Les parecía imposible-. Así es, muchachos, ¡ni siquiera lo hicieron vuestros profesores, Severus y Minerva! –Los dos interpelados se miraron imperceptiblemente y volvieron a poner la vista en el director-. Y por esto, he decidido que ya no tenéis por qué convivir durante más tiempo. La convivencia ha finalizado.

Aquella noticia pareció caer bastante bien entre el público. Muchos gritaron, saltaron, silbaron… incluso cantaron. Mientras que otros, como Pansy Parkinson, parecían más apáticos.

-Ahora –dijo el profesor Dumbledore en voz más alta para que todos pudieran escucharle-, debéis ir a las habitaciones en las que habéis compartido estos meses y recoger todos vuestros enseres.

No hizo falta ni una sola palabra más, la marabunta de alumnos salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, ansiosa de volver a la normalidad por fin.


	21. Vuelta a la normalidad

Los siguientes días, en los que ya todos estaban de nuevo en sus salas comunes, eran alegres y despreocupados. Pasaban las horas muertas contando al resto de sus compañeros o a cualquiera que les quisiera escuchar las aventuras y desventuras que habían vivido con sus eternos rivales. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero aquella experiencia, sin ninguna duda, les había hecho crecer como personas a casi todos ellos. Daba igual en qué forma exactamente, pero habían mejorado algún aspecto de su vida.

Ron, un par de días después del anuncio de Dumbledore, se escabulló de la sala común de los leones intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. No le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones ni a Harry y a Hermione ni a ninguno de sus hermanos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dando vueltas a aquel tema, pero hasta ese momento no se había sentido del todo convencido para hacerlo.

Vio a Pansy sentada en un de los bancos que rodeaban los invernaderos de Herbología, con lo que parecía ser un libro entre las manos. Aquello sí que era extraño, esa muchacha no había tocado nada que se le pareciera a un libro en todos los meses en los que se había visto obligado a compartir habitación con ella. Se acercó, un tanto acobardado, pero resuelto sin duda, y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo escuetamente.

-¡Hola, Ron! –respondió la muchacha sin duda mucho más interesada que él-. Andaba hojeando este libro de dibujos, ¿no son bonitos? –Ah, era un libro de dibujos, aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Ron se acercó un poco, pero, torpemente, volvió hacia atrás, iba a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, no tenía sentido aplazarlo más.

-Mira, Pansy –comenzó a decir en voz baja-, no creo que tenga sentido que sigamos juntos, ahora ya no.

La cara de la muchacha se descompuso por momentos, no se esperaba aquello para nada, pero su orgullo hizo que se recompusiera rápidamente, intentando que no se le notase nada.

-¿Por qué no tiene sentido? ¿No has estado bien este tiempo conmigo o qué?

-No tiene sentido porque…, porque somos demasiado diferentes, Pansy. Porque todo ha sido una pantomima por parte de los dos, sólo queríamos darles celos a Malfoy y a Hermione, nada más.

El muchacho se levantó y se fue de allí sin decir una sola palabra más, sabía que Pansy no tardaría en sacar su furia contra él y, cuando eso ocurriese, quería estar bien lejos.

Pasaron un par de meses y el colegio había vuelto a su rutina de siempre, las peleas entre algunos miembros de Gryffindor y Slytherin no habían tardado demasiado en volver y, al fin, Albus se dio cuenta de que por mucho que hiciera no podría resolver esas diferencias.

Un día, Hermione iba paseando por un pasillo, distraída, cuando se chocó con alguien. Draco Malfoy. Él se sorprendió tanto como ella y, aunque ya no había en sus ojos ese toque de odio que había antes, ambos comprendieron que el periodo de gracia de meses atrás había terminado.

-Mira por donde andas, Granger –dijo él con su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ya vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido?

-Nunca debí cambiar la forma en la que te llamaba, eso fue por esa estúpida convivencia.

-Sí, y tal como me dijo alguien, la convivencia no es fácil, ¿verdad Draco?


End file.
